New Lives, New Meanings
by chakotay99
Summary: Romzono Korroc, a treacherous Romulan, seeks out who to betray, the Romulan Star Empire or the United Federation of Planets...


Remzono Korroc turned the corner around the corridor. It was pretty alive today. The captain had had a child over the past few months. I keep to myself a lot. My position is in fact the Captains Assistant, but it is more my way to be alone. Most Romulans feel that way onboard a Human Ship. There smell, it has to be one of the worse things in the entire Galaxy. Not ill have to deal with another one.   
  
Maybe I should turn back and head back to my quarters. The captain hasn't needed me for many days now, is there really a reason why I need to go and cheer on the captain's child. He is a very honorable man, in human aspects. I prefer Romulans any day. The only reason why I am here on the pathfinders is to keep Peace between our to people. Or try to regain trust. I don't trust any Human; they always end up with some kind of lie that you will have to deal with forever.   
  
Remzono Korroc turned. One of the Humans walked past. I didn't talk to her or make eye contact. She said my name.   
  
"How may I assist you?" The Human Female had an extremely strong smell.   
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to ask if you were off to see the captains Baby. We haven't met yet. My name is Lt. Many Brooks." She held out her hand to me. There was nothing I could do but shake her hand. Human touch was almost as bad as there smell.   
  
"Nice to meet you as well. Ill be off, I better not keep the captain waiting to long. He may think that it is a Insult if I don't hurry along." That should be enough to get her to go away. He hands were small. A little wet from perhaps sweat. She looked like she worked in Engineering. She did work in Engineering. I really didn't care.   
  
She nodded approval and stepped aside. I walked past her and around the corner. There smell increased. There was some sort of party going on in there. Not much I can do to get away now. I walked into the Medical Bay. The captain turned his head and started to walk over to me.   
  
"Glad you could make it Remzono, please come here and meet my daughter. Her name is Kathryn Rose Laforge."   
  
The baby girl turned her little Human head my way. It wasn't as bad as I though. The fact that she was alive only meant that the captain would spend less time with me and more with that puny little organism he called a daughter.   
  
"She is a very beautiful baby girl. May I hold her?" It was very custom to hold your captains baby. I had a very strong urge to destroy it right there. There was pain. I cant do it. I handed it back to the captain.   
  
"Very nice. Ill be getting back to my duties now sir."   
  
"Very well, I expect you to be on the bridge tonight. Ill be busy here and I need a good hand in command of the ship."   
  
I looked at him. He was giving command to me? I could do so much with this power. Access so many files and transfer them to my people.   
  
"That's alright sir, I have made some other plans with another person tonight. Please pick someone else, perhaps a Starfleet officer?"   
  
"Very well then."   
  
I turned. The torture would be done for right now. I left. The smell decreased. I went away. I started to breath normal again. All we can hope now is that he doesn't have another kid for a long time.   
  
The captain out of the corner of my eye went to take a photo with his new baby girl.   
  
I turned just in time. Three more Human crewmembers were header to the so called 'festival' two were human males and one female. The didn't say anything to me. They started to walk faster and looked away as they started to pass me. Figures. Most humans don't know how to act to someone that they know could destroy them in a matter of moments. I may destroy this ship; no one would ever suspect me to do a thing that evil.   
  
I was asked by the Romulan Star Empire to give up 5 years of my life for this mission. They only reason why I took it was to protect my family. Its true, I have a few kids. Their names are classified or I would inform you right away. They had wanted me to stay. They didn't know that if I would disobey the Empire this one time that they would send a fleet of Reman soldiers and ships to kill them and myself. But it wasn't just that. It would not have been a very slow death. A very long and tortured one. It was a simple choice to pick to go. I saw tears on my Wife's face as I bored the transport. They may never see me again. If I were to disobey the Empire I would only be destroyed.   
  
The mission they sent me out on was very simple. I was to get as much information on the Humans before they would ever know. I was to send it to the Romulan War bird, which was cloaked behind the Pathfinder matching its speed and course where ever it was going to go. They hadn't found it yet nor are they going to. This new baby will keep many of the humans off guard. The perfect time to access a consol and download there database.   
  
I had the captain security codes. I was the captain's assistant. Which only meant I could go in his ready room alone whenever I felt like it. I searched for it a few weeks back. I had to gain his puny trust before I acted. I pretty much think that I had succeeded in that. I had to get away from them soon. Yes the mission was going to be fore five years. The Romulan guard didn't want me to do what I am going to do. They only told me that download the entire database was going to be too risky. I could spend five years in here doing nothing but that, but I could get the entire mission done in one day and transport over the Romulan war bird in only a few hours.   
  
I walked down a little father. There was no one in site. The time was now; no one was going to stop me now. I'm going to go back and see my family and no Romulan War bird or even a Federation Starship was going to stop me. I went to a weapons locker. I pulled out two phasers, set them both to kill. There will be no mercy tonight. IN the morning I will have to be damned before I don't see my family.   
  
The crew was still busy at the party. I walked over to a door. Two crewmembers passed. I ducked out of there view. They didn't see me. So far everything is going to play. First I am going to get into the main computer by an access panel inside one of the Jeffries tube. It shouldn't become very hard to get there. A few turn down the main corridor of the ship and I will have arrived in one of the hidden doors on the Pathfinder.   
  
I swept out from under the view of three more crewmembers. There smell still stayed there. They were talking. Strangely it wasn't about the new baby of the captain. It was about some irregularity in one of the ships scans. I went for it. Right then I got to the final port. I open the hatch to the Jeffries tube and went in for the kill. No one was going to stop me now.   
  
My wrist started to vibrate. It was a hidden communicator with the Romulan vessel. It started to hurt. The pain was so strong that I couldn't do anything but fall to my knees. It was pure luck that I was hidden from all members of the Pathfinder crew. Or was it meant to be that way. I pressed down and began to speak to them.   
  
"I'm here! Leave the hell alone! Why are you keep responding to me with such pain!" They were doing nothing but increases in.   
  
"You were on your way. We have monitored everything that you have done over the past few weeks! You will not disobey the Romulan Star Empire one more time. Because of this mutiny we will kill one member of your family. Say good bye to you youngest and only male inheritor of your kingdom!"   
  
They put my youngest son on the phone. Then I heard a loud and violent scream. He was now dead. The end of my family line was now here. And there was nothing that I could do to help him.   
  
"Now if you have any more urges to disobey us, we will kill the ret of your family. After all, they are all here with us." They shut down the link and left me there on my hands and knees.   
  
It came to me right then what he had said. They had my family with them! You would think they would pick a more loyal person to complete their missions. Instead they would keep their newborn soldiers on the tail of a lease.   
  
I will meet my family again, perhaps in five years. I will never know how long that Romulan war bird will follow this ship. For now I will be loyal to both Starfleet and the Empire. 


End file.
